


Looking For What Is Our

by howlingsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Deaths, F/M, Hunters, Hurt Scott, Kidnapped Scott, M/M, Mpreg, pregnant Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingsterek/pseuds/howlingsterek
Summary: Scott gets kidnapped after The Calavera's find out that his mate is pregnant with a True Alpha's cub and demand the name of his mate. The pack is trying to come up with a plan to save Scott but also protect Isaac and the baby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This au was inspired by @sterekscubs on instagram. You guys should totally check her out. She is amazing. Credits to her.

Chris and Allison take weekly walks around the preserve to see if there's anything suspicious that could mean danger. During their walk they heard a howl - _Scott’s howl_ \- and sprang into action. They ran towards the direction it came from and only found an unconscious Isaac on the ground. But Scott was nowhere to be seen. They had taken Isaac back to their apartment and put him in the extra bedroom. Both hunters grew concerned as the beta’s breathing began getting more rapid.

Isaac shot up from the bed and gasped for air. He tried to remember what happened but all he could think of was Scott and hunters. The thought of hunters made him growl.

“Isaac!”

He looked over and saw Allison and Chris both crowding him. His mind reminded him that they were hunters and growled louder. Everything around him felt like a threat.

“Isaac shh, you're okay, calm down.” Chris said softly. “Why don't you tell us what happened.”

“I-Its Scott.” Isaac whimpered. “He's gone, missing. We were running through the woods as usual and then he just disappeared. I smelled hunters and b-blood.”

Isaac and Scott go on runs every night. It became a usual thing after they got together. It was soothing for them. This run, however, had took a dark turn. A hunter had spotted the young couple and attacked them. Scott’s wolf immediately screamed _protect mate_ as soon as an arrow flew past them. While Isaac managed to get out with only a few bruises, Scott did not.

“We’re going to find him Isaac. I promise.” Allison assured.

Isaac looked down at his hands not believing Allison's words. She probably believed them but he didn't.

 

* * *

 

When the hunter had taken him away from Isaac he tried fighting him but only resulted in getting stabbed. He was thrown into a room when they arrived at the location. It was a bare room with just a sink. After a while, Severo, one of Araya’s men, came in and dragged him to another room where he was chained to a chair.

At first he didn't understand what was going on until he realized the stand that was in between the two chairs in the room was a dial hooked up to the chains. Araya walked in and only smirked before she turned it on.

Scott screamed in agony as the electricity coursed through his veins. His screams got louder as Araya turned the dial up before turning it down.

“What do you want from me?” He asked, out of breath.

“I want the name, McCall.” Araya said, glaring at him.

“What name?”

“Your mate’s name, of course.”

“And why would you want it?” Scott asked, feeling anger at the thought of his mate being in danger.

“The offspring of a true alpha is very powerful, Scott. We can't let something so dangerous like that grow up. And I don't think you'd like to kill your own mate before the birth, so we'll do it for you.” Araya smirked.

“O-offspring? The b-birth? What are you talking about?” Scott asked confused.

“Hay tesoro, don't tell me you didn’t know about the baby.” She said before leaving the room.

Scott was really confused now. What baby was she talking about? Why would she want Isaac’s name to kill a baby?

****

* * *

 

It was now nighttime and the pack hadn't found anything. Erica and Boyd had just been sent out to the preserve looking for any clues to help them find Scott.

“What exactly are we looking for, again?” Erica asked as they walked through many trees.

Boyd sighed. “I don't know, Erica. Anything that relates to the hunters or Scott I guess.”

“But the preserve is huge. How are we going to find something when we weren't here when it happened? Shouldn't it be Isaac searching for him?”

“Erica, we tried and almost caused him to have a panic attack. So just keep looking.”

“Okay, Sergeant Hottie. You know you're such a grumpy sometimes? Almost like Derek, I can see why he bit you,” Erica chuckled. “Hey you see that over there?”

Erica pointed to something shining under the moonlight. They walked over and saw a tin with the Calavera symbol on it.

“Yes! We have a clue!”

“Let's take it to Deaton. Maybe he'll know what to do with it or call somebody.” Boyd suggested.

Both Betas began walking out of the preserve and got into the car. The tin was the only thing found all day that could help help them find Scott. They were both buzzing with nervousness.

The car ride to the Animal Clinic felt like it took hours when in reality it only took minutes. It's what happens when you have many thoughts coursing through your mind. They were both content to find the clinic’s lights still on.

“May I help you?” Deaton greeted as they walked in.

Boyd gave the tin to Deaton. “We found this in the preserve. It might help us find Scott.”

“Ah, yeah,” Deaton looked at the tin and then opened it. Inside were silver bullet-like shaped rods with the Calavera symbol on them. "Huh, i'm going to call Lydia and Stiles. You guys can go ahead and go home.”

“Why are you going to call them?” Erica asked.

“They've been doing research looking for news about recent activity and other clues.” He explained.

Erica nodded and then walked out with Boyd. “Do you think that will help find Scott?” She asked.

“I really don't know, babe. I hope it helps in something at least. Why else would something like that be sitting out in the middle of nowhere in the preserve? It's not like they would be stupid and leave something like that unless someone from our pack was meant to find it.”

 

* * *

 

Once Erica and Boyd left, Deaton placed the tin on the metal table and then grabbed his phone to called Lydia.

“ _Hello?_ ” Lydia groaned as she was awoken from her sleep.

“Hi Lydia, it's Deaton. I'm sorry for calling at this hour, but Erica and Boyd were out in the woods earlier and found something that might help us find Scott. Do you mind coming down to the Animal Clinic?”

Lydia pushed off the covers and began getting dressed. “ _No, i'm on my way.”_  

After she was done getting ready she decided to call Stiles since after all Scott was his best friend and he was helping her with doing research.

“ _Lydia?_ ” Stiles asked.

“Hey Stiles, Deaton called saying something was found that could help us with Scott. I thought you should know. I'm about to go Deaton's so if you'd like i'll meet you there?”

“ _Yeah, i'll see you there._ ”

A few minutes later Stiles and Lydia  were at the Animal Clinic waiting for Deaton to show them what was found. They were both nervous, one reason being because they weren't sure what it was and if it would actually help them. Deaton came out from his office and slid the tin that was on the table towards them.

“Erica and Boyd found this.” Deaton said as Lydia grabbed the tin. She noticed the Calavera symbol on the tin and frowned.

“The Calaveras? I thought we established peace with them? Why would they want to kidnap Scott now?”

“That's what we need to find out. Something really bad must've happened in order for them to break the peace we settled.”

Stiles shook his head. “No, what we should be doing is finding Scott. What if by the time we figure why they messed with us, Scott is dead?”

“We’re going to find him, Stiles,” Deaton said calmly. “But we're going to need help. We won't be able to fight the Calaveras by ourselves.”

“From who through?” Lydia asked. “Scott didn't make any alliances with anyone did he?”

“No, he didn't,” Deaton stated. “But we do have an advantage, the Argents. Because every hunting family has the right to know where any others work we can get them to look for the Calaveras’ location.”

Stiles nodded. “Okay, so we have that. What else do we need?”

“Argent is going to need more people to fight with him, preferably werewolves.”

“Brett's pack?” Lydia suggested. “I think they're the only pack closest to Beacon Hills.”

“Hopefully they agree to helping us. You two need to find out why the Calaveras took Scott, that way we'll know if there is any other supernatural creature involved with this. We may also need Peter’s help with giving us information.”

Stiles sighed. “I don't really like Peter but if we need to find Scott then let's do this.”

Lydia and Stiles walked out of the Animal Clinic that night determined to find out why Scott was taken. And they weren't going to stop until they've gotten an answer.

 

* * *

 

The next morning found Derek sitting in his loft reading a book with Isaac pacing around. Normally Derek would have snapped at him due to the repeatedly annoying sound of walking back and forth. But since Isaac's mate was missing he let it pass.

Derek knew Isaac was trying to say something but didn't know how. He could hear the gears running in his head as he tried to figure it out. Stiles did it a lot so he was used to it.

He also tried hard not to say anything about the change in Isaac's scent. The change that meant someone was carrying a cub. He smelled it many times throughout his childhood.

“You know you can talk to me right? You may not see me as your Alpha and I respect that, but at least see me as your friend. What's going on?”

Isaac stopped pacing. “What are you talking about? I don't have anything to say.”

Derek looked up at him. “I can smell it, Isaac. I may have been only 6 years old when my mother got pregnant but I could smell Cora inside of her.”

“You loved your sister a lot didn't you?” Isaac said as he sat down.

Derek nodded. “Yeah, she was a little spaz. Always running around, talking a mile a minute, being sassy and caring about others. Stiles reminds me of her a lot of the time.”

Isaac placed a hand on his stomach as tears ran down his cheek. “Derek, I-I want this baby. I wasn't planning on having a baby, I didn't even know I could- but now that it's happened I want it. Scott is gone, not knowing about the baby. He doesn't know, Derek.”

Derek placed a hand on Isaac's knee in an attempt to comfort him. “Isaac, we need to tell the rest of the pack. A cub of a true alpha is something exceptional. It could be the reason why Scott got kidnapped.”

Isaac knew it was the right thing to do but he feared it could make things go worse. “What if they find out that we figured it out and kill him? I c-can't raise this baby myself, Derek. I'm going to need Scott.”

“Isaac, nothing is going to happen okay?” Derek said softly. “We’re going to get Scott back and everything is going to be alright.”

Isaac nodded despite feeling something was going to go wrong. But he needed to believe everything was going to be alright.

 

* * *

 

Isaac left the loft after Derek had convinced him to go get some rest. It has been stressful for him and the last thing he needed was to put his baby in danger. Derek was currently calling Stiles to see how he was holding up with his best friend missing.

“ _Derek?_ ” Stiles’ voice rang through the phone.

“Hey, baby. How are you doing?”

Stiles sighed. “ _I'm okay, I guess. Lydia and I went to Deaton last night after Erica and Boyd found something. He wants us to try and find out why Scott was taken so we can also see if there's any other supernatural creature in this. I just want to find him, Derek._ ”

Derek hummed. “I know you do. Stiles, I need to tell you something.”

“ _What's wrong?_ ”

“Just promise you won't tell anyone?”

“ _Yeah, I promise. You're scaring me, Derek._ ”

“It's nothing bad. I know why Scott was taken, Isaac's pregnant.”

There was a long pause on the phone that Derek had to make sure Stiles hadn't hung up.

“ _Oh my god, Isaac's pregnant!? Is that even possible? I mean it's great news, but not so much with the current situation._ ”

“It's possible, it happened many times throughout my childhood. There was always someone pregnant.”

“ _Wow, i'm actually relieved a little. We know why Scott was taken, now we can just make a plan and then go in and attack._ ”

“Don't stress yourself out too much trying to come up with a plan, babe. We're here to help you.”

“ _I know, don't worry. We actually have a lot of help. Lydia is -well was- helping me figure out why Scott was taken, Argent is going to find the Calaveras’ location, and we’re going to ask Brett's pack for help._ ”

“Mm, that's good. If you guys need help, i'm right here. I'm gonna go, babe. I love you.”

“ _I love you too, Der._ ”

 

* * *

 

  
Scott yelled out in pain as he was awoken by the electricity running through him. He threw his head back and tried not to shift in hopes of the person at the dial would turn it down.

“Come on cariño, say it. There's no need for anymore suffering.” A voice said.

Opening his eyes, Scott saw Araya standing at the dial. “N-Never.”

Araya grew angry. “TELL ME THE NAME!” She yelled out.

Scott stayed silent, only groaning out in pain. At this, Araya got even more angry and turned the dial up. He growled, not being able to take the pain, but tried in order to protect his mate and cub.

“You can torture me all you want, but I won't tell you the name. I won't let you hurt my baby or mate. Ever.”

With that, Araya turned around and left. Leaving Scott to worry that somehow she would still find her way to get Isaac. And, that let alone. was his biggest fear. Losing a cub or a mate was pain, but losing both, was agony.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN WE TALK ABOUT THE TRAILER THOUGH !?!?

Isaac had decided to go over to the Argent's apartment and see if either Allison or Chris had found anything. Entering the apartment, he walked to the office where he knew Allison was and found her on the computer.

“Have you found anything?” Isaac asked tiredly from the doorway where he was standing. He hadn't been getting any sleep lately due to worrying about Scott.

Allison had spent the day contacting people to try and find out where the Calaveras were located. It was a bit of a challenge considering the hunters had the tendency to relocate a lot. But finally after hours, she found where they were.

She nodded. ‘Yeah, actually I have. I found the Calaveras’ location,” She said while pointing to the screen. “They own a building in Mexico.”

Isaac walked over to take a look.

“I have the coordinates. We just need to make a plan to get in there and save Scott.”

“Thank you so much for this, Allison,” He said, looking down. “I know it’s been a bit weird between us since-”

“Isaac it’s okay,” She interrupted. “Scott and I were just little kids when we started dating. We weren’t meant for each other and i’m glad he found you,” Allison looked up at Isaac. “We’re cool, alright? You guys are now my friends.”

Scott and Allison had dated a few years back but after Isaac moved to Beacon Hills, Scott began to have feelings for him. He was really confused about his sexuality during that time considering he was dating a girl and had never felt an attraction towards boys. But after a long talk with Allison they came to the decision of breaking up but still keep on being friends. And this is where they are now.

“Thanks, Alli.”

 

* * *

 

Liam and Mason stood beside the bleachers as they watched Brett at lacrosse practice. Stiles had sent them to ask him for help in finding Scott. Liam, however, didn't want to talk to Brett.

“I don't want to talk with him.” He said, scrunching up his face.

Mason chuckled. “That's just because he's hot as fuck.”

“Mason! Now is not the time for that!”

They both went silent as they saw Brett walking towards them.

“So if you guys need help so bad,” He said, putting his lacrosse stick down on the bench. “Why does Dunbar look like he doesn't want it?” He continued, jerking his head at Liam as he said his name.

“Oh, that's because Liam doesn't like to ask for favors to attractive people.” Mason said, smirking.

And if Liam didn't want to slap him before, he did now.

Brett smirked back. “Hm, just give me some time and i'll think about it.”

As soon as Brett left, Liam looked at Mason and slapped his shoulder. “Dude! That was so not cool of you!”

“What? You weren't going to admit anytime soon your feelings for him, so I helped you a little. At least he didn't reject you. I think he may like you back.”

“I hate you so much.” Liam said as they began walking back to locker rooms.

“Nah, you love me.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever.”

 

* * *

 

Derek was on his way to Deaton's to tell him that Isaac was pregnant. That way it could possibly help him figure out a better reason as to why Scott was taken.

Sure Isaac being pregnant could be the reason, but Derek had a feeling it was something more.

Entering the clinic he found Deaton standing at the table. He noticed him and opened the gate to break the mountain ash line allowing him in.

“Isaac's pregnant.” He blurted out.

Deaton looked up shocked. “What?”

“Neither of them knew that it could happen.”

“And you didn't tell them about it?” Deaton asked.

“I never knot Stiles on a full moon, I could lose control and hurt him. And I didn't think they would do it.” He explained.

“That actually explains everything.”

“What do you mean?” Derek asked, frowning.

“Lots of hunter families tend to have druids to tell them when a new source of power is up. I'm assuming they heard of a True Alpha’s cub being conceived and they kidnapped Scott so he'll tell him who his mate is.”

Derek's eyes widened with realization. “They want to kill the cub before the birth.”

Deaton nodded. “We should call the rest of the pack to come down here so we can tell them.”

Derek agreed and went outside to call Isaac.

“Hey, Isaac. Deaton wants you and the rest of the pack to come down here so we can tell them about your pregnancy,” He heard Isaac sigh on the other line. “If you're not ready you don't have to, Isaac.”

“ _No, it's fine. I think it's best we tell everyone else. I'll be there in a few._ ”

“Alright, see you then.”

Derek then sent a text to the rest of the pack telling them to meet at the Animal Clinic.

_> Derek: Everyone come down to the Animal Clinic._

_< Lydia: Why what's wrong?_

_< Stiles: Is everything okay, babe?_

_< Malia: K._

_> Derek: Just come down. We'll explain everything._

A few minutes later there were teens running into the Animal Clinic. They all stood silently waiting until Isaac showed up. Although he was the first person Derek informed to meet at the clinic, he was the last person to show up.

“So… is there another True Alpha making babies and the Calaveras thought it was Scott so they took him instead?” Lydia spoke up first after Deaton gave them a brief explanation as to what was happening.

“Well, not exactly.” Deaton said.

Malia frowned. “What do you mean?”

Deaton looked over at Isaac. “Isaac?”

His gaze from the ground shifted to the rest of the pack. “I-I'm, um, p-pregnant.”

“What?” Lydia said first.

“But he's a guy!” Malia exclaimed.

Stiles closed his eyes and sighed. “Malia, we live in Beacon Hills. Everything is possible here.”

“When the Alpha finds his mate, and they start getting intimate, the mate’s body changes in order to keep the Alpha’s blood line going even if the mate is a male.” Deaton explained to the confused teenagers.

“Okay, so Isaac is pregnant with Scott's baby. A True Alpha’s baby. Do you think they're trying to kill the baby?” Lydia asked, looking at Deaton with wide eyes.

“Deaton said that most hunters have a druid to tell them when a new source of power is up,” Derek spoke up. “We think that they have one and informed them of a True Alpha’s cub being conceived and want to kill the baby before it is born.”

Isaac gasped and looked around with frightened eyes as he placed a hand protectively over his stomach. He wasn't aware of his erratic heartbeat and his uneven breathing until Stiles rubbed his back soothingly and whispered ‘ _that won't happen_ ’ in his ear, that calmed him.

“Why would they want to kill the baby?” Malia asked as she looked away from Isaac.

Deaton sighed. “A cub of a True Alpha is something extraordinary. It's also something very rare. There are not many True Alpha’s around. And because of that, hunters tend to think if something is born from someone like Scott, it'll be very dangerous and insist in putting them down.”

“How are we so sure that they have a druid?” Stiles spoke up.

“We’re not, but i'm thinking about sending Peter down to investigate.” Derek responded.

“Alight, so we’ll send Peter down to figure that out and if they do have a druid what do we do?”

“We'll come up with a way to kill it.” Derek said simply.

Everyone began piling out of the clinic and drove back to their homes to come up with a plan that was somewhat good.  Stiles, however, drove Isaac back to his and Scott's apartment while Derek went to go talk to Peter. 

 

* * *

 

Derek got to his loft and found Peter sitting on the couch. At first he was annoyed but then relieved that he didn't have to go through the process of convincing him to come over.

“We need your help.”

Peter smirked. “Thought you'd never ask, dear nephew.”

“You need to go down and see if the Calavera's have a druid.” He explained as he sat down on the couch that was across from him.

“The Calaveras? Are you trying to get me killed? You're sending me to spy on hunters.”

“Yes, Peter, I am. You killed a hunter before. I'm sure you'll do just fine. We need to know if they have one or not. It's crucial information.” Derek said, losing the little patience he had left.

“I still don’t see how this will be profitable for me.”

“Well, i'll rip your throat out again if you don't cooperate.” Derek said, sending him a sarcastic smile.

Peter looked up and gave him an annoyed look. “Fine, i'll help you. But just for your charming personality, dear nephew.”

“Good. I need to go now. I promised Stiles I would go and see how Melissa was doing.” Derek got up from the couch and grabbed his keys that he had placed on the table as he walked in.

“Oh, Melissa, what a beautiful woman. Too bad we didn't get to have our second date.”

Derek turned around and looked a Peter. “Shut up, her son is missing. Also, she's with Chris now.”

“Oh even better! We could do a threesome. I'd enjoy Argent.”

Derek gagged and ran out of the loft.

~•~

He arrived at the McCall house and as soon as he reached the door the smell of _tears_ , _anxiety_ and _pain_ filled his nose. It was such a sour smell that it made his nose twitch. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Melissa answered the door, her eyes red and swollen from crying. She looked like a mess. “Derek?” She asked confused.

“Stiles sent me to check up on you. Wanted me to see how you were doing.” He explained.

“Come in.” She said opening the door more so he could step in.

Derek walked in and looked around. The house was a mess as well. There were papers everywhere - possibly from trying to find where Scott was- various dishes also littered the place.

“I'm sorry for the mess, I haven't had the energy to clean. Would you like anything to drink?” She offered politely.

“No, thanks for asking. How are you doing?” He felt stupid for asking the question. The answer was really written all over her face. It wasn't that hard to read her.

Melissa sighed and looked up at Derek with teary eyes. “My son is missing, Derek. My only son. Who knows what they're doing to him right now. I can't lose him. I don't even want to think about living without him. He's the reason why I get up every morning. He's the reason I keep trying.”

Derek wrapped an arm around Melissa. “We’re going to find Scott. We're not giving up. You know Stiles, he'd kick all of our asses if even one of us said we were giving up.” He joked lightly. “Why don't you go to your room and get cleaned up. I'll make something to eat for you.”

“Thank you so much, Derek.” She pulled Derek into a tight hug before walking to her room.

The next few minutes were spent cleaning around and making some food for Melissa. He had taken the food to her so she could go to sleep right after.

He was currently sitting in the living room where he spotted a stack of envelopes underneath the coffee table. Reaching down, he picked them and saw they were all overdue bills. Some were letters threatening to foreclose the house if she didn't pay on time.

He listened in for Melissa’s heartbeat and heard it’s steady beating meaning she was already asleep. He then picked up the home phone and began calling all the companies she owed money to and paid for her.

The next morning when Melissa called the bank begging for an extension, and they told her it had already been paid. She couldn't help but cry in relief.

~•~

It was now afternoon and Derek was walking through the preserve trying to see if he could find something else. He ran a hand down his face and sighed as he didn't pick up anything. The pack was stressed out as the hours passed and they still couldn't find anything.

He perked up as he got a scent of someone else, a coyote, to be exact.

 _Malia_.

As if on cue, she appeared out from the trees and started walking next to him.

“Hey, Mal.” Derek greeted. “You gonna come save Scott?”

“Yes, you and Kira are going. It's not like i'm going to let any of you get hurt.” She replied, not paying attention to Derek but to the sounds and scents around.

“Still just caring about your cousin and your girlfriend?” He teased. Yes, everyone knew about Malia’s little crush on Kira. She was just too afraid to do something about it.

That got the coyote’s attention. “Kira is not my girlfriend!” She exclaimed. “And I like Scott. He protects people, I don't want him to die.”

“Well that's progress.”

Malia rolled her eyes and continued walking. She was still having problems communicating and understanding people due to being a coyote for such a long time. But with the help of the pack she began to understand a lot better. There was less growling, which was a good thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes :)

Isaac entered his and Scott's bedroom and switched the light on. He placed his keys on top of the dresser and then walked to bathroom where he began getting undressed.

He paused as he removed his shirt and looked at his stomach and placed a hand on it. There wasn't much of a bump to it but you could feel it.

That's when it hit him.

There was baby in there.

His baby.

Their baby.

A small fragile werewolf cub growing in his stomach. Waiting to be brought into this cruel world where he or she will be seen as nothing more but a monster.

He let his shirt drop to the ground and picked up one of Scott's that he had left the night he was taken. It smelt slightly of him and that brought comfort to him. He put the shirt on and then sniffed it. Trying to take in as much as he could.

Isaac walked out of the bathroom and went to the dresser where he took out a pair of sweatpants and put them on. As he closed the drawer, he looked at one of the pictures he and Scott had framed from their one year anniversary date. He took the frame and softly ran his thumb over Scott's face. He wasn't aware he was crying until a tear fell onto the glass.

He let out a shaky sigh and placed the picture back where it belonged and went to the bed and sat down.

There was a knock on the door which caused him to jump.

“Sorry.” Kira apologized. “Can I come in?”

Isaac nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

Kira walked in and sat down next to Isaac. She may not be good at detecting emotions by scent but she knew when something was wrong with her best friend.

“Isaac, what's wrong?”

“Scott is captured and I can't do fucking anything about it!” He yelled out as he was suddenly fueled with anger.

That took Kira by surprise. Just a few seconds ago he looked on the verge of a breakdown and now he looked furious.

“What are you talking about? We're gonna go save him. We're making a great plan.” She explained.

Isaac shook his head and growled. “It's not enough!”

Kira finally understood. This wasn't just about Scott. It was also about the baby.

“Okay, it's about the baby, isn't it?”

Isaac’s teary eyes and broken expression answered her question.

“What if he doesn't want it, Kira? What if we get him but then he doesn't want this with me? What if he doesn't want me anymore?”

Kira shifted so she was facing him and cupped his face and stared directly into his eyes.

“Scott is your mate, alright? He wants this and everything with you. He will love your baby as much as he loves you.” She reassured.

Isaac leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kira. Her words had helped a bit. He was glad he had a pack that supported him. And for the first time in a while, he had a great sleep without interruptions.

 

* * *

 

Scott groaned in pain and stared at Araya with murderous eyes. She had done nothing but torture him for information he'll never tell. It was pointless to keep going. However, he couldn't help but feel like something worse was coming.

“Something you wanna tell, Scott?” She asked as he kept staring at her.

Scott glared at her. “What do you think?”

Araya smiled a wicked smile. “I think you're being. tortured to protect someone who doesn't care about you and a baby who will ruin your life and you'll never love.”

“Well I think you're wrong.” He sneered.

If it wasn't for the chains and cuffs holding him back. He would've already ripped her throat out. Isaac cares about him and he cares about Isaac. No matter how ‘dangerous’ his baby will be, he’ll love his baby with all his might. He knows Isaac will love the baby as well.

He will also do everything he can to protect his baby and ensure he is safe at all times. As well as his mate. They are the two most important people in his life after his mom. So if it means he gets tortured and almost dies a ridiculous amount of times to protect his family.

Then so be it.

Anger flashed through Araya's and her eyes turned dark. She raised the stun baton Scott didn't know she was holding and pointed it at him.

“Maldito perro!” She yelled and then pressed the baton to his chest.

Scott howled and writhed in pain. Every inch of his body burned as it was shocked.

Araya's eyes grew darker -if that was even possible- as she watched him.

“You'll know what pain is now. Severo, call the druid!”

That was the last thing he heard before he drifted into unconsciousness. He knew it would be a matter of minutes before he was screaming out in pain again.

 

* * *

 

Lydia was currently laying in Stiles’ bed while he worked on his board and babbled on about Liam and Brett.

“I think that if Liam gives Brett a great blowjob and he accepts to help us, his pack could deal with-”

“Stiles?” She interrupted.

He instantly stopped talking and turned around to look at her as he heard the serious tone she had.

“Yeah?”

Lydia looked up at Stiles with teary eyes. “D-Do you think Aiden would have wanted to r-raise a child with m-me?”

Aiden had been killed during a fight with an omega. He and Lydia were out on a walk in the preserve when the werewolf came out of nowhere and attacked him. Aiden had the upper hand until the omega pinned him down and had him in chokehold before slashing his throat. After that, the omega just got up and left. The scream that left Lydia that night will forever be remembered.

Stiles’ eyes softened and he crouched down at the foot of the bed so he was eye to eye with her. “Lyds, Aiden loved you, alright? A lot. He would've done anything for you. He did everything for you. I'm sure there's not a thing he would've liked more than having a baby with you, okay?”

She smiled sadly and pulled Stiles in for a hug. He was right. Aiden would've loved having a baby with Lydia. Even if he snapped at people all the time and spoke more with violence than with words, everyone knew deep down he had a soft spot for Lydia.

That also something else she needed. Someone's reassurance that Aiden would've wanted that with her.

Stiles pulled away from the embrace and patted her shoulder softly.

“Okay, as much as I love your hugs. I really need to get back to figuring out a plan.”

She shifted her position so her back was against the headboard and her feet were at the end of the bed and picked up the magazine she had before.

“I thought Derek told you to not stress out over that?” She asked, looking over the top edge of the magazine so she could see Stiles.

“Do I look stressed out to you?” He gestured to his face.

“Stiles, you've chewed up most of your pens and also have broken many pencils. Not to mention your trash can that is full of crumpled up papers from failed plans.” She pointed out.

“Uh- well, you see…” He brought a hand to the back of his neck as he tried to think of an explanation.

Lydia raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for an explanation. She shook her head and went back to looking through the magazine when she didn't get one.

“Derek's stupid for telling me to not stress out. He knows i'll still do it.” He grumbled.

“Maybe he's just trying to help you. He cares about you and worries about you. Plus, i've been here the whole time and not once did you ask for my help.”

He huffed and rolled his eyes before turning to look at his board. “Fine, come help me then.”

She chuckled and then went to help him. It took them way longer than expected, but they got the plan done.

They only hoped everything went as planned and nothing failed and that everyone makes it home.

 

* * *

 

  
It was after lacrosse practice that Liam was sitting in the dark locker rooms. He wasn't doing that well with his Alpha missing. Each day he felt himself get even more lost. Another thing was that each day, the bond also got weaker. It made him feel like he lost control as the days passed by.

He was too lost in his thoughts that he didn't acknowledge the presence of another werewolf.

Luckily, it was only Brett.

“Hey, Dunbar.” He spoke up, causing Liam to jump and look at him.

“Oh, h-hi, Brett.” He mumbled, before turning his gaze to his hands that were fidgeting nonstop.

“I'll help you.”

This caught Liam's attention. He shifted his gaze to look at the werewolf and frowned. “Really? Why? It's dangerous and you gain nothing.”

Brett chuckled. “You know, you could thank me instead of complaining.”

Liam closed his eyes and sighed. “Y-Yeah sorry, thank you.”

“Thank you? Is that everything you've got? Not even a grateful, innocent kiss?” He teased.

“W-What? A k-kiss?” The young beta looked up at Brett with wide eyes, unaware of how fast his heart was beating.

“Chill, Dunbar. I was just teasing, i'm good with you paying for a few drinks.”

He wasn't sure how it happened but the next minute he found himself in his car with Brett in the passenger seat driving to the closest bar.

 

* * *

 

It was the next morning that Stiles found himself lying in Derek's bed. He had decided to go over to his loft last night as he was missing his boyfriend. Also, he was feeling a little stressed out and needed comfort. And cuddles with Derek were something he would ever pass on.

He stretched an arm out over to where Derek was supposed to be laying down only to find it empty and cold. He frowned in confusion and sat up. He slid off the bed and put on the clothes that he had haphazardly thrown on the floor last night.

“Derek?” He called out quietly knowing the werewolf would hear him. He was about to ask where he was when he found him sitting on the couch looking down at his hands.

He didn't need super senses to know something was wrong with him. After they got together, Derek slowly opened up to him and started showing more emotions.

“Der, I know you're worried about Scott. All of us are. But there's something else that's bugging you. I can feel it. What's wrong, babe?”

Derek sat there silently for a few seconds before he spoke up. “It's nothing.”

Stiles sat on the coffee table in front of Derek and grabbed his hands. “C’mon, sourwolf. You can't get away with this. I know when there's something going on in that complicated mind of yours.”

Derek squeezed the younger boy’s hands and closed his eyes. “I… Stiles, I don't think-” He tried, but the words kept getting stuck.

“Derek, please.” Stiles pleaded, knowing that if he didn't say what was going on in his mind he would never say it and it would only get worse from there.

“Would you- would you like to have a kid with me someday?”

To say Stiles was shocked was an understatement.

Neither of them had ever talked about starting a family before. He didn’t even know Derek wanted one considering the amount of times he’s mentioned how he’s afraid to start one.

He couldn't help but lean forward and wrap his arms around Derek. He also couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips.

“Yes, Der. I would want nothing more than that. I'd love to have a little hyperactive sourwolf running around. I was just waiting for you to tell me you were ready. I didn't want to rush things.”

Derek let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and relaxed in Stiles’ arms. His wolf was howling in joy that his mate wanted to have one of his cubs.

“I know I always say i'm afraid, which is true, but I do want a family. I want one with you. When I found out Isaac was pregnant I couldn't help but imagine it being you who was pregnant.” Derek said, a slight blush appearing on his face as he whispered the last part.

Stiles pulled away from the hug and placed a kiss on Derek's lips, pouring all the love he felt for him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Hey, Der?”

“Mm?”

“Can you close your eyes and listen closely for a second?”

The smile that appeared on Derek's face that morning will forever be remembered by Stiles. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in uploading this chapter. I was pretty busy with school. But I hope you all enjoy!

Scott had been dragged into another dark room. The amount of blood he had lost plus the wolfsbane spreading through him was making his senses weaker causing him to not be able to see well.

He hissed and raised a hand to cover his eyes at the bright light that shone through when the door opened, causing them to sting. He couldn't see who had entered the room but could only assume it was the druid. There was a tinge of magic to the person's scent which he had smelt before but wasn't exactly sure whose it was.

“Remember me, Scott?”

He knew that voice somewhere.

The druid must've sensed Scott had figured it all out because seconds later, they started chanting out words in a different language. He howled out in pain as his body began to burn and various cuts and bruises seemed be forming out of nowhere. His insides stung, similarly to when getting shot with wolfsbane.

The words soon stopped and the pain slowly diminished. He was left panting and wincing in pain. He groaned as he rested against one of the pillars in the room. Blood was rubbing down his face and any kind of movement he made caused everything to ache.

“It's amazing how painful the power of a druid can be, isn't it?” Jennifer asked from her place across the room.

Scott discovered that the druid the Calaveras talked about happened to be Jennifer. That pack didn't have such a great history with her.

“Come on, Scott. We need to communicate or else i'll have to keep torturing you.”

“Why are you here, Jennifer?”

Jennifer smiled. “Well how do you think the Calaveras heard about the child? Who's the lucky one, by the way? The little hunter?”

“That's none of your business.” Scott sneered.

“Don't be rude, Scotty. I'll know it soon anyway. They'll come for you. I'm willing to see my Derek. Do you think i'll get laid again?” Jennifer said, putting on a fake pout.

Scott growled and flashed his eyes. “Don't touch Derek!”

A while back Jennifer had came to Beacon Hills and seduced Derek using a spell without him knowing. The werewolf gave in and opened himself up slightly to Jennifer. He let himself have what he thought was good moment in his life after everything that had happened. However, everything came crashing down after finding out Jennifer was just using him to kill his beloved friends.

“He does like it when I touch him. A lot. What he didn't like was when I used him to hurt his friends. But it's Derek. Everyone uses him. He's just a sad dog.”

“Do as much as talk to him and you're dead!”

Scott and Derek's friendship was a little complicated. They didn't hate each other but they didn't exactly like each other as well. The only reason they had become slightly closer was because of Derek and Stiles getting together. They do, however, protect and back each other up when necessary.

 

* * *

 

“ _Isaac_.”

_Isaac stood in an unknown room. The scent of blood filled his nostrils as his eyes wandered around until they spotted a tray with various tools that all looked pretty harmful._

_“Isaac.”_

_He turned around and gasped as he saw a chair that drenched in blood and had a puddle of blood surrounding it as well._

_“This is all your fault.”_

_Isaac turned around again and froze at the sight. Scott laid on the ground, shifted into his beta wolf form with blood covering his entire body._

Isaac gasped awake and frantically looked around the room. Sweat dripped down his face and his hands shook. Once his breathing returned back to normal and his hands no longer shook, he laid back down and clutched Scott’s pillow. It no longer had his scent in it, but Isaac couldn’t help shoving his nose into, desperately trying to get at least something.

Ever since Scott was taken, the nightmares had came back more vivid than ever. They were always the same ones. Whether it be his father locking him in the freezer or seeing Scott lying on the ground dead.

Scott was always there to help him. Gently shaking him awake from the dark past and calming him down, holding him in his arms whispering sweet nothings into his ear until he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Isaac was used to the nightmares. They were a frequent thing after his dad had died and Derek took him in. He and the pack were always there to help him. It wasn’t until Scott came into his life and it’s like he just made all the nightmares disappear.

But now he was left all alone with no one to comfort him and to wonder if Scott was alive or not.

 

* * *

 

Lydia sat on the ground in her room. A picture of her and Aiden that was taken on their last date was held in her hand. That day was the last date they ever got. And thankfully, it was a calm, peaceful date. There were no supernatural interruptions or murders. Just the two of them happily strolling around town.

After the issue with the Alpha pack trying to kill Erica and Boyd had calmed, Lydia struggled with what she wanted to do with Aiden. He was with them the whole time and was going along with the plan to get both of Derek's betas killed. It had taken her about a month to finally be able see Aiden face-to-face. And after about another two weeks, she found the courage to speak to him again.

It was almost heartbreaking seeing the way Aiden begged for Lydia's forgiveness. He was known to be rougher and more violent that his twin brother Ethan, but seeing the way he got on his knees and cried for Lydia to forgive him was shocking. It was much more shocking when Derek stepped up beside the young redhead and Aiden shifted to face him and begged him for forgiveness as well.

Nobody could help the gasp that left their mouths, not even Lydia.

Derek, being the great man he is, decided to forgive Aiden because if he made Lydia happy it made him happy. And that's all Derek ever wanted for the pack, for them to be happy.

“Hi, babe. This is becoming more of a routine, huh? I miss you, Everybody misses you.”

Lydia took a deep breath to try to keep the tears forming in her eyes at bay.

“Yesterday I caught Derek and Boyd talking about you. They'd kill me if they knew I was there because they were tearing up. We are going to get Scott, you know. We have a plan. The Calaveras took Scott because he's having baby with Isaac. Shocking, right? S-Stiles told me you would have liked to have a kid with me. I hope he's right because i'd have given you everything. Even now that you aren't here. I'd love to have a little Aiden running up and down and-”

She cut herself off before she could continue. Not wanting to have a breakdown while trying to rescue their Alpha.

“I love you, bad boy.”

Lydia kissed the picture gingerly before placing it back on her table.

 

* * *

 

Liam and Brett were on to their fifth, possibly sixth drink since they had gotten to the bar. Brett took advantage considering Liam had agreed to pay for the drinks. The DJ was currently playing some good upbeat music and Liam was trying to get Brett to dance with him.

“Come on, Brett. Dance with me!” He whined as he tried to pull him off of his chair.

Brett chuckled. “No, Liam. You can go dance with someone else. Or by yourself.”

Liam really did not want to dance by himself or with someone else due to feeling self conscious. But when he was around Brett, he felt like he could be who he was and not be judged.

He then got an idea.

Buying more drinks was not an option because he could practically hear his credit card begging him not to.

Liam let go of Brett's arm and then moved so he was standing in between his legs. He leaned forward and got close to his ear.

“If you dance with me i'll reward you later.” He whispered seductively.

Brett shivered as Liam's breath and lips brushed against his ear. His hands, which were brushing up and down his thighs, weren't helping much either. He growled lowly and his eyes glowed a bright gold before pulling Liam towards the dance floor.

Liam smirked as his plan had worked. It wasn't hard to smell the arousal rolling off of Brett in waves. He pulled himself close to him and moved to the beat of the music.

Brett's hands roughly grabbed at his waist and spun him around so Liam's back was on his chest. He thrusted his hips forward, his hard on touching Liam's ass.

Liam threw his head back and moaned. He pushed back to try and get more of the movement. It was then that Brett wrapped an arm around Liam and cupped the bulge that was growing.

The young beta rested his head back on Brett's shoulders and whimpered.

Brett chuckled and smirked at him. “Alcohol does make you horny, Dunbar.”

“B-Brett.”

“Shh, i've got you.”

Brett and Liam had the best time of their lives that night.

 

* * *

 

The next morning found the pack at Deaton’s Clinic. They had gathered all the information they needed and came up with a plan to rescue Scott. All they were doing now was listening to Deaton go over the plan so everyone knew what they had to do.

“They have a big forest surround the building. It's a fake one to bring in the werewolves. That is where most of the hunters are located. We’ll need Boyd, Erica, Liam, and Brett to stay there fighting. Derek, you'll deal with the druid. I've prepared an extract of oak. It's poison for them. Then, there's the main room. It's kind of a club and it connects to where we think Scott is. Isaac, Kira, and Malia will get there and Chris will wait for them in the halls. It's going to be friday, so it'll be easy to get in. Lydia and Stiles-” 

“Will stay in the cars.” Derek butted in.

“But, Derek-”

“No buts, Stiles. You'll be there in case we need a quick escape. Alright?”

Stiles huffed. He knew Derek was somewhat lying. Ever since he told him that he was pregnant, Derek had became a little overprotective. Which was understandable, but sometimes it got a little annoying for him.

“Okay. No fun for Stiles this time.”

Deaton gave the pack things they would need such as, weapons and healing ointments or herbs. Considering they were going to be in Mexico, it would be helpful to have those things on hand. They all went back to their respective cars and were ready to begin their drive to Mexico.

When Derek and Stiles approached their car, Derek grabbed Stiles’ arm and turned him around.

“What?” Stiles asked, confused by the sudden halt.

“I can tell you're a little mad. Is it because of what I said?”

Stiles looked down at the ground.

“Sti-”

“No, Der, I understand that you wanna protect us,” Stiles said, placing a hand over his stomach. “But just please let me at least help in something. Especially when it's about saving my best friend, my brother.”

Derek nodded and pulled Stiles in for a hug. “I promise I will. I just want to protect the both of you. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you both.”

“Nothing's going to happen, babe. As long as you're here, we'll be safe.”

Stiles and Derek shared a kiss before getting into their car and driving off behind the others.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive to Mexico was a fairly calm one. They never stopped unless gas or food was needed or any other emergency. Stiles had slept soundly the whole ride there, being pregnant was taking a toll on him. The others stayed awake and on alert in case anything happened.

When they arrived to the ‘forest’ it was almost impossible to tell it was fake. It made sense why many supernaturals were caught. Everything looked almost identical to a real forest. The only thing that changed it from any other forest was there being a slight difference in the smell of it and the sounds. It smelled less natural and there were a lot less sounds, but it was enough to make one fall for it.

Stiles stirred awake as Derek put the car in park and unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Der, are we there yet?”

Derek chuckled softly. “Yes, babe, we’re here now.”

That got Stiles to be more awake, he quickly sat up and unbuckled his seatbelt as well. He watched as Derek made no move to get out of the car.

“What are we waiting for, Der? We need to go save Scott!”

“I'm checking to see if there's anything wrong. In case you don't remember, this forest was made to lure werewolves in and also, you’re not going anywhere. You’re staying right here with Lydia.” Derek said calmly.

“Right. Sorry, I forgot.”

Once Derek had checked and made sure there weren’t any suspicious noises he got out of the car and met with the others who had just arrived.

“You guys remember what you have to do right?” Derek asked.

Everyone nodded.

“Alright. Remember we’re here to save Scott. Stay alert for anything unusual. Call if you need help.”

The pack got into their assigned groups and began their mission to save Scott. Derek turned around and hugged Stiles tightly.

“Call me if you need anything, okay? I love you,” Derek placed a hand on Stiles’ stomach, “The both of you.”

Stiles leaned in and placed a kiss on Derek’s lips. “I love you too. Please be careful. Save Scott and come back to me.”

They shared a kiss once more and then Stiles watched as Derek ran into the forest.

Lydia walked up to Stiles and placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the way he relaxed under her comforting touch.

“They’ll be okay, Stiles. They’ll come back out safe and sound.” Lydia said softly.

Stiles shook his head and turned around to face her. “No, I have this feeling something is going to happen. Someone’s not going to come back out. Lydia, i’m a human and I can sense someone’s going to die. You’re a banshee, you predict death, I know you know someone’s going to die. It’s not just a feeling for you, you know it.”

Lydia looked up at Stiles with teary eyes. Stiles wrapped his arms around her and held her as she sobbed.

 

* * *

 

Brett and Liam were both walking through the forest. So far there seemed to be no hunters around. It was a little strange. Someone had to know they were coming. 

“Don’t you think it would be better if we went different ways? We’re supposed to be looking for hunters around. So far i’ve seen or heard none. I think if we split up we can cover more land. Wanna split up?” Liam asked.

Brett stopped and thought about it for a minute before deciding it would probably be better if they did. “Okay, but be careful.” He said, looking at Liam.

“Yes, daddy.”

“Daddy?” Brett asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Liam’s eyes widened. “What? No! It wasn’t like- You were acting like a d- ugh, nevermind!”

Brett chuckled. “No, I like it. Keep it for later, baby.”

Both werewolves went their own ways, Brett chuckling as he listened to Liam curse under his breath.

 

* * *

 

Malia and Kira danced happily to the rhythm of the upbeat music when they sensed something was wrong. The room began to feel tense and three guards were walking around the dance floor, eyes scanning the room as if looking for someone.

“They know we’re here.” Kira yelled over the loud music.

“Let’s have some fun, cutie.” Malia whispered into Kira’s here.

As a guard approached her, Malia turned around and grabbed him by the shirt and threw him to the ground before punching him until he was knocked out.

Kira turned around and fought the other guard with her nunchucks, hitting her three times before she fell to the ground and passed out.

Isaac growled as the third guard tried to grab him, he took hold of the guard's arm and twisted it before throwing him to the nearest wall. The guard hit the wall hard on impact and fell limp to the ground.

“Isaac, where’s the door?” Kira yelled.

Isaac's eyes scanned the room before he spotted it on the lower level of the room.

“Down there!” He yelled back.

The three of them shoved past the people and walked through door that only led them to a long hallway with a large metal door at the end of it.

 

* * *

 

Derek walked around the forest looking for the druid. It was such a hard task because they hadn’t been able to find out who it was. So, he was out looking blindly for a druid. Druids were smart, smart enough to know to conceal their scent so no one would know about them.

He approached a large abandoned warehouse and walked in. There was someone standing in the middle of it. Someone who looked almost exactly like,

“Jennifer?”

Derek could’ve let his ex and the person who used him to kill friends fall as he watched her knees buckle. But instead, he rushed forward and caught her before she could make contact with the hard concrete.

“Derek? Oh, Derek, I’ve missed you a lot.” Jennifer smiled.

“Jennifer…”

“I thought i’d never see you again.” She whispered.

“Me too.”

It was only seconds before Jennifer’s eyes went dark and her expression grew angry. She grabbed Derek by his shirt and pushed him against the stack of crates that was behind him.

 

* * *

 

Malia and Kira stood by as they watched Isaac try to get Scott to wake up. Whatever they had done to him was keeping him from waking up.

“Scott!” Isaac yelled, “Scott, open you eyes!”

Scott’s eyes finally fluttered open and he looked around. He shut his eyes closed tightly a few times to try to get them to focus. And when they did, all he saw was his mate standing in front of him.

“Isaac?”

Isaac let out a sob in relief. “Scott, i'm sorry. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. You’ve been tortured because of me. Because I didn’t tell you. And I get it if you’re mad. I just- i’m so sorry.”

Scott smiled softly. “I’ve missed you a lot babe.”

Isaac tipped his head down and smiled shyly.

“I don’t wanna be a party pooper, but they’re coming and we gotta go. Now.” Malia spoke up.

The four of them walked out of the room, Isaac beside Scott the whole time. Scott and Malia both cursed and growled as they saw the group of hunters blocking their way out.

 

* * *

 

Both Erica and Boyd had been walking around for awhile and thankfully hadn’t bumped into any hunters yet.

Well, not until now.

Boyd suddenly stopped and grabbed Erica’s arm to keep her from walking forward.

“What’s wrong?” She asked worried. 

“I think there’s someone out here with us. Watching us.” Boyd said, eyes wandering around the forest.

As Erica spotted the hunter standing in between two trees, she growled and immediately ran towards her.

“Erica, stop!” Boyd yelled, watching as the hunter raised her crossbow and shot an arrow.

He fell to the ground and howled in pain as the arrow impaled him right in the chest.

Erica skidded to a stop and turned around to see the love of her life lying on the ground with an arrow sticking out of their chest.

“Boyd, no no no, please my love.” She cried out.

She was too busy crying it for Boyd that she didn’t notice the hunter approach her.

“Your turn, puppy.”

Erica gasped and turned around to see the hunter point her crossbow directly at her.


	6. Chapter 6

The drive to Mexico was a fairly calm one. They never stopped unless gas or food was needed or any other emergency. Stiles had slept soundly the whole ride there, being pregnant was taking a toll on him. The others stayed awake and on alert in case anything happened.

When they arrived to the ‘forest’ it was almost impossible to tell it was fake. It made sense why many supernaturals were caught. Everything looked almost identical to a real forest. The only thing that changed it from any other forest was there being a slight difference in the smell of it and the sounds. It smelled less natural and there were a lot less sounds, but it was enough to make one fall for it.

Stiles stirred awake as Derek put the car in park and unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Der, are we there yet?”

Derek chuckled softly. “Yes, babe, we’re here now.”

That got Stiles to be more awake, he quickly sat up and unbuckled his seatbelt as well. He watched as Derek made no move to get out of the car.

“What are we waiting for, Der? We need to go save Scott!”

“I'm checking to see if there's anything wrong. In case you don't remember, this forest was made to lure werewolves in and also, you’re not going anywhere. You’re staying right here with Lydia.” Derek said calmly.

“Right. Sorry, I forgot.”

Once Derek had checked and made sure there weren’t any suspicious noises he got out of the car and met with the others who had just arrived.

“You guys remember what you have to do right?” Derek asked.

Everyone nodded.

“Alright. Remember we’re here to save Scott. Stay alert for anything unusual. Call if you need help.”

The pack got into their assigned groups and began their mission to save Scott. Derek turned around and hugged Stiles tightly.

“Call me if you need anything, okay? I love you,” Derek placed a hand on Stiles’ stomach, “The both of you.”

Stiles leaned in and placed a kiss on Derek’s lips. “I love you too. Please be careful. Save Scott and come back to me.”

They shared a kiss once more and then Stiles watched as Derek ran into the forest.

Lydia walked up to Stiles and placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the way he relaxed under her comforting touch.

“They’ll be okay, Stiles. They’ll come back out safe and sound.” Lydia said softly.

Stiles shook his head and turned around to face her. “No, I have this feeling something is going to happen. Someone’s not going to come back out. Lydia, i’m a human and I can sense someone’s going to die. You’re a banshee, you predict death, I know you know someone’s going to die. It’s not just a feeling for you, you know it.”

Lydia looked up at Stiles with teary eyes. Stiles wrapped his arms around her and held her as she sobbed.

 

* * *

 

Brett and Liam were both walking through the forest. It had been a while now and none of them had found anything.

“I think this will go faster if we split up. Wanna split up?” Liam asked.

Brett stopped and thought about it for a minute before deciding it would probably be better if they did. “Okay, but be careful.” He said, looking at Liam.

“Yes, daddy.”

“Daddy?” Brett asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Liam’s eyes widened. “What? No! It wasn’t like- You were acting like a d- ugh, nevermind!”

Brett chuckled. “No, I like it. Keep it for later, baby.”

Both werewolves went their own ways, Brett chuckling as he listened to Liam curse under his breath.

 

* * *

 

Malia and Kira danced happily to the rhythm of the upbeat music when they sensed something was wrong. The room began to feel tense and three guards were walking around the dance floor, eyes scanning the room as if looking for someone.

“They know we’re here.” Kira yelled over the loud music.

“Let’s have some fun, cutie.” Malia whispered into Kira’s here.

As a guard approached her, Malia turned around and grabbed him by the shirt and threw him to the ground before punching him until he was knocked out.

Kira turned around and fought the other guard with her nunchucks, hitting her three times before she fell to the ground and passed out.

Isaac growled as the third guard tried to grab him, he took hold of the guard's arm and twisted it before throwing him to the nearest wall. The guard hit the wall hard on impact and fell limp to the ground.

“Isaac, where’s the door?” Kira yelled.

Isaac's eyes scanned the room before he spotted it on the lower level of the room.

“Down there!” He yelled back.

The three of them shoved past the people and walked through door that only led them to a long hallway with a large metal door at the end of it.

 

* * *

 

Derek walked around the forest looking for the druid. It was such a hard task because they hadn’t been able to find out who it was. So, he was out looking blindly for a druid. Druids were smart, smart enough to know to conceal their scent so no one would know about them.

He approached a large abandoned warehouse and walked in. There was someone standing in the middle of it. Someone who looked almost exactly like,

“Jennifer?”

Derek could’ve let his ex and the person who used him to kill friends fall as he watched her knees buckle. But instead, he rushed forward and caught her before she could make contact with the hard concrete.

“Derek? Oh, Derek, I’ve missed you a lot.” Jennifer smiled.

“Jennifer…”

“I thought i’d never see you again.” She whispered.

“Me too.”

It was only seconds before Jennifer’s eyes went dark and her expression grew angry. She grabbed Derek by his shirt and pushed him against the stack of crates that was behind him.

 

* * *

 

Malia and Kira stood by as they watched Isaac try to get Scott to wake up. Whatever they had done to him was keeping him from waking up.

“Scott!” Isaac yelled, “Scott, open you eyes!”

Scott’s eyes finally fluttered open and he looked around. He shut his eyes closed tightly a few times to try to get them to focus. And when they did, all he saw was his mate standing in front of him.

“Isaac?”

Isaac let out a sob in relief. “Scott, i'm sorry. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. You’ve been tortured because of me. Because I didn’t tell you. And I get it if you’re mad. I just- i’m so sorry.”

Scott smiled softly. “I’ve missed you a lot babe.”

Isaac tipped his head down and smiled shyly.

“I don’t wanna be a party pooper, but they’re coming and we gotta go. Now.” Malia spoke up.

The four of them walked out of the room, Isaac beside Scott the whole time. Scott and Malia both cursed and growled as they saw the group of hunters blocking their way out.

 

* * *

 

Both Erica and Boyd had been walking around for awhile and had found nothing. Boyd, however, suddenly stopped and grabbed Erica’s arm to keep her from walking forward.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“I think there’s someone out here with us. Watching us.” Boyd said, eyes wandering around the forest.

As Erica spotted the hunter standing in between two trees, she growled and immediately ran towards her.

“Erica, stop!” Boyd yelled, watching as the hunter raised her crossbow and shot an arrow.

He fell to the ground and howled in pain as the arrow impaled him right in the chest.

Erica turned around and saw the love of her life lying on the ground with an arrow sticking out of their chest.

“Boyd, no no no, please my love.” She cried out.

“Your turn, puppy.”

Erica gasped and turned around to see the hunter point her crossbow directly at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! I wrote this chapter pretty quickly. I just wanted to get this one up. There is only one chapter left in this story. :( 
> 
> If you guys have any requests for any teen wolf fics please let me know!

Brett panted as he ran through the line of school buses. He skidded to a stop as a hunter appeared in front of him with a crossbow pointed at him. Before the hunter could shoot, Brett kicked the crossbow out of his hands and shoved him against the buses until he passed out. Once the hunter was down Brett proceeded forwards until he reached the middle of the lacrosse field. He looked round for a second before the field lights began turning on.

“What the hell.” He muttered.

He turned around once more and a group of hunters appeared with their guns pointed at him. The red dots from their lasers visible on his tan jacket.

“Oh no.”

It was only seconds later that their guns fired and bullets pierced his skin. They bullets stung due to them being laced with wolfsbane. He ran until he reached the line of buses again and hid there, panting and groaning in pain as he felt the poison spreading through him quickly.

The only person in his mind was Liam. What would Liam do when he found him like this, most likely dead. Would they take him back to his pack or leave him there?

 

* * *

 

Scott and Malia growled and Kira took her sword out as they charged forward toward the hunters. Isaac ran and hid behind one of the support beams in the room.

He watched as the rest of the group fought the hunters with everything they had. All they wanted to do was get out of there and go home.

Isaac felt like something was off, that something was going to go wrong. He shook his head and just kept close eyes on Scott, terrified his mate would get hurt after all the torture he had been through.

Scott swung punches towards the hunters and ducked at the arrows that were continuously flying into the room. He growled loudly before sending the two hunters in front of him flying across the room.

Isaac was mainly focused on if his friends were okay that his senses didn’t pick up the heartbeat or scent of a hunter who was standing right behind him, raising two knives ready to plunge him in the back.

“Isaac, watch out!” Kira yelled, but it was too late.

Isaac screamed out in pain as two knives were stabbed into his back. He fell to the ground whimpering in pain and blood began to surround him in a small puddle.

“ISAAC!” Scott yelled. All he could see was red as anger towards the hunter clouded his senses.

 

* * *

 

Erica stared with wide eyes at the hunter in front of her. Her crossbow pointed directly at her.

“I’ve been waiting so long to kill one of your pack members. As soon as I heard your pack was going to be coming down here, I knew I needed to kill at least one of you. But it looks like I got lucky and get to kill two of you monsters.”

Erica felt her heart racing and fear ran through her as she realized she was going to die and Boyd wasn’t waking up. She closed her eyes and let out a sob.

The hunter placed her finger on the trigger and squeezed lightly. Just enough for the bow to move the slightest bit. She was too busy on trying to kill Erica the she didn’t realize Boyd had stirred awake.

“DON’T TOUCH HER!” He growled, eyes glowing a bright gold. He grabbed onto the arrow that was still in him and pulled it out before he started walking towards her.

The hunter's eyes widened and she dropped her crossbow and began walking back. However, as she walked back, her ankle got caught in a branch and she fell down.

“Fuck!” She whispered shakily.

As Boyd got closer, his growls grew louder. He was then standing right in front of her, looking down at her, he raised an arm into the air-

“No, no, please.” The hunter begged.

Boyd swung his arm down and watched as the hunter choked on her own blood from where he had clawed at her throat.

He ran back to Erica who was still sitting on the ground crying and pulled her in for a hug.

“I thought you had died.” She cried and hugged him tighter.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m alive, i’m not leaving you. Not yet.”

 

* * *

 

Scott snarled and ran over to the hunter.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” He growled out as he wrapped a hand around her throat and raised her up from the ground.

“You’re wrong,” She rasped out, “I should have done that. You’re baby is going to be a danger to all of us and needs to die.”

Scott felt fury run through him and his grip on her throat tightened.

“The only person here who needs to die, is you.”

He watched as she tried to grab at his hands to try to get them away from her. However, she failed and Scott felt her go limp before dropping her to the ground.

He quickly ran over to Isaac and knelt down so he could check his injuries.

“Isaac?”

Isaac turned around and looked at Scott, an arm wrapped protectively around his stomach. Scott placed a hand on his arm and Isaac felt the little pain he was feeling slowly disappear.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Let’s go get the others.” He whispered.

“Are you sure? Isaac, you just got stabbed twice.”

“Scott, i'm okay. I promise.”

Although he still didn’t believe it, Scott helped Isaac get to his feet before the all four of them walked out.

 

* * *

 

Liam ran as fast as he could as soon as he heard the sound of guns firing off. He felt dread pooling in the middle of his stomach as he felt like something had happened to one of the pack members.

He slid to a stop as the scent of blood filled his nose. He followed the scent until he found himself at a clearing with buses parked. Liam walked a little more until he found a body lying in between two buses. His heart dropped as he realized the body was Brett’s. “Brett?”

“Brett!” He yelled out as he got closer to him. He knelt down and gasped to see black lines spreading throughout his body.

“Hey, hey, Brett. Stay with me, okay? Brett, i’m here. Stay with me.” Liam begged, his arms shaking and eyes watering.

“D-dunbar, d-do you like me?” Brett whispered.

Liam frowned. “What? O-of course I like you, damnit Brett.”

“I-I like you too.” Brett rasped out, his breathing slowing down and his head rolling to the side.

“Brett? Brett, come on! Brett, wake up!” Liam cried out.

He listened closely and let out a sob as he heard Brett no longer had a heartbeat.

“No...no!”

Liam rested his head on Brett’s chest and cried until he couldn’t anymore. It was then he felt anger and fury towards the hunters and he let his head fall back letting out a howl. A howl filled with anger, rage and heartache.

 

* * *

 

Stiles and Lydia sat together. Both of them leaning against the camaro.

“Do you think everything’s going okay?” Stiles asked Lydia.

“Well I haven’t felt anything. So i’m assuming everything’s going just fine.” She said, sending him a small smile.

Stiles let out a breath of relief and placed a hand on his stomach. There was no bump yet, but knowing there’s was life growing in there calmed him down for some reason.

“How come you never told any of us you were pregnant? You know, I should be mad at you for that but I can’t find myself to be mad at you.”

Stiles chuckled. “I don’t know. I guess I just wanted to make sure I was pregnant and have some time for myself to think and process it. I was gonna wait for all of this to be over and then make it a surprise for all of you. But then I found Derek sitting in our living room one morning and he seemed a bit down. When I asked him what was wrong he asked if I would like to start a family with him one day. And I just felt like that was the right moment to tell him I was pregnant.”

Lydia smiled softly. “I’m sure Derek must be very happy. You’re giving him something he lost all those years ago. You’re giving him the chance of having a family again, Stiles.”

Stiles felt his eyes water at that. “I know. It makes me feel special but scared at the same time.”

“Why?”

“What if I ruin it? What if something happens to this baby? I would never forgive myself if something were to happen. I wouldn’t be able to look at Derek’s face if he finds out that something happened to his baby because of me.”

“Stiles,” Lydia said calmly, “Nothing is going to happen to your baby. As long as you have a pack, your baby will be just fine. And I know Derek would never let you go out into something dangerous. He would do everything to protect you and the baby.”

Stiles didn’t respond, only pulled Lydia in for a hug.

“I call dibs on being the godmother though.” She said as soon as they pulled away.

Stiles chuckled. “Of course you would. My child is going to be spoiled rotten because of you.”

“Oh shut up. You know the entire pack is going to spoil your baby. You’re bringing the second cub to the pack.”

“Oh great. That means i’m going to have all of you constantly swarming me so you all can be with the baby.”

“You know you like the idea of that, Stiles. Don’t deny it.”

“As long as nobody hurts my baby i’ll be alright with it.”

“We would never—” Lydia stopped talking and paled.

Stiles noticed and felt himself start panicking. “Lydia, what’s wrong?”

“Something happened,” She whispered, “I can feel it.”

“What happened? Is everyone okay?”

Lydia shook her head. “No.”

Stiles immediately grabbed Lydia’s arms and shook her. “Lydia, tell me who’s hurt. Tell me they’re alive.”

Lydia just sat there with wide eyes.

“Goddamnit, Lydia, just tell me!”

“I don’t know!” She yelled out. “I just know someone is hurt but I can’t tell who it is!”

That’s when they both heard the howl. It didn’t sound like a howl to call pack, but of revenge.

“Brett.” Lydia whispered.

“What?”

“It’s Brett. Brett’s gone.”

Stiles’ eyes widened. “Oh my god. No, no. Liam. We need to go find Liam, Lydia!”

“We can’t, Stiles! Derek told us to stay here.”

“But Liam’s all alone out there. The hunter who killed Brett could still be out there!” Stiles exclaimed as tears ran down his face, feeling overwhelmed.

“Stiles, calm down, please. Liam will be alright. He’s strong. Right now you need to take deep breaths and relax. You’re going to hurt yourself and the baby if you don’t calm down.”

Stiles nodded and took deep breaths. His heartbeat slowing back down to normal speed. He placed a hand on his stomach and sobbed quietly. Lydia wrapped her arms around him.

“We’ll be alright.” She whispered.

 

* * *

 

Derek screamed out in pain as Jennifer slammed him repeatedly into the stack of crates behind him. It wasn’t just the impact that caused him pain but the magic that she used to add more pain.

“You are dead, Hale.”

Jennifer didn’t realize that Derek at some point plunged his claws into her shoulder, too distracted by torturing him. Which means she also didn’t realize that her magic was slowly dying away.

“Don’t you feel the oak in my claws, Jennifer? Spreading in your blood.”

She seemed to now catch on to what was happening and fell to the ground, grabbing at her throat as she felt like she was suffocating.

Jennifer changed from her human form to her darach form as the poison kept spreading.

“D-Derek.”

Derek just stood there. He watched as another one of his abusers died painfully slow. It hurt him a little knowing he had to kill someone. It wasn’t what his mother had taught him. But he knew if it was for the safety of his pack, he would murder anyone and everyone to keep them safe.

 

* * *

 

As they approached the main room to exit the building, yelling and guns firing were heard and bullets flew everywhere around them.

Scott turned around looked at Isaac in the eye. “Isaac, stay here. Don’t go anywhere? Just stay here, once it’s safe i’ll come get you.”

Isaac shook his head and felt his eyes water. “No, no, Scott. Don’t leave me, I just got you back. It’s too dangerous out there. What if you get hurt? How am I supposed to get to you?”

“Nothings going to happen to me, okay? I’ll be fine,” Scott took off the necklace that Isaac had gotten him for birthday and put in on him, “I’ll come back for this.” He said before leaning forward and giving Isaac a kiss.

Isaac watched as the love of his life ran into was seemed a war was happening, Kira and Malia following behind him. They hit every person they came in contact with, dodging the bullets that were flying through the air in every direction. He watched as man after man fell to the ground unconscious.

Scott, Malia, and Kira kept on fighting until less bullets were flying and less guns firing were heard. Scott looked around as he walked through the may bodies on the ground. A body began to move and Scott walked towards it. He looked closely to see who it was.

“Araya? Are you really that stupid to show up here?” He asked.

“I wanted to end with the True Alpha cub myself. Now kill me if you have the guts.”

Scott didn’t hesitate. He raised his arm and brought it down to slash at Araya’s throat.

He got up from the crouching position he was in and walked to where Isaac was now sitting down at. Isaac’s mind seemed to be somewhere else because when Scott placed a hand on his shoulder, he jumped.

“Hey, hey, it’s just me, Scott.” Scott said softly.

Isaac instantly wrapped his arms around Scott and sobbed lightly, finally having time to process that he was actually there with him. “I’m so happy you’re alive. I missed you so much. I thought I was going to find you dead. That our cub was going to have to grow up with only one parent.”

“Shh, baby. Come on, let’s go find the rest so we can go back home.”

Isaac nodded and stood up with Scott’s help. They walked out of the warehouse and out to the ‘forest’. It didn’t take long for them to find Derek, Erica, and Boyd. Scott began to worry when they couldn’t find Liam. He was about to howl out for him when he saw someone running towards him.

In any other situation he would’ve already put Isaac behind him and be ready to attack. But it was Liam who was running to him.

“LIAM!” He yelled out and rushed forward to try and get him to slow down because he didn’t seem to notice his pack was waiting for him. He watched as tripped over a branch and fell down.

Scott reached him and placed his hands on his beta’s shoulders. “Liam, slow down. Shh, calm down.”

“H-He’s d-dead.”

Scott had just realized that Liam was missing his partner. His heart dropped and he wrapped his arms around him.

“Oh fuck, Liam. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. This shouldn’t have happened. This is all my fault. Fuck, i’m so sorry, Liam.”

“D-d-dead.” Liam sobbed.

Kira and Malia stood silently with tears running down their face as they heard the entire conversation. Derek only stood there with wide eyes, shocked. Not knowing what to do or say in this situation.

After Scott managed to calm Liam down, they all walked back out to meet Stiles and Lydia.

Stiles immediately ran to Derek and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss. “Thank god you’re okay. I was so worried something had gone wrong.”

“I’m okay, don’t worry. A little sore but i’ll manage.”

That’s when Stiles noticed his slightly busted lip and that he winced every time he turned around due to the bruises on his back.

“What happened?”

“Jennifer started—”

“Jennifer?!”

“Ah, yeah. Turns out it was Jennifer the hunters had as a druid. But everything's fine now she’s gone.”

“Gone gone? Like not coming back ever?”

Derek smiled. “Yeah.”

Stiles smiled back and then pulled away to go hug Liam. He knew all he needed know was his pack go help him get through this.

The entire pack gave each other hugs and made sure everyone was okay before getting ready to leave. They were all exhausted and the thing they wanted to do the most right now was go home.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if it seemed a little rushed. I just wanted to get this last chapter up. Again, this fic was inspired by an AU on instagram by @sterekscubs so make sure to check her out! 
> 
> If you guys have any teen wolf fic requests please let me know in the comments.

 

The drive back to Beacon Hills was going lot calmer and relaxing than they expected it to be. They had Scott back and the hunters were taken care of.

Right now their main focus was Liam, who had a nightmare half way through the ride back.

It had startled both Derek and Stiles with the sudden scream that filled the car.

Derek had to pull over so they could calm him down. He was asleep now and only occasional whimpers would slip from his lips.

The ‘Welcome to Beacon Hills’ sign was now visible through the windshield. Everyone let out a breath of relief, they were back home safe and alive.

Once entering Beacon Hills, they all went to their separate ways to their respected houses.

 

* * *

 

Lydia put the car in park as they arrived at Scott's house. Malia looked back at the back seats to see Scott and Isaac wrapped in each other’s arms sleeping.

“We are home daddies.” She said.

Lydia turned around as well and looked at the sleeping couple. “They look so peaceful. I’m sure they haven’t had a good sleep this whole time.”

“Yeah, sweet. GET OUT OF THE CAR PAPAS!” Malla yelled as she got out the car. Both men jumped up, startled and confused. When they looked out the window and saw their home, big smiles broke out on their faces.

 

* * *

 

It took a while for everyone to calm down and relax, especially Isaac who went awhile without his mate.

Liam was the one they couldn’t get to calm down. Nightmares had him screaming himself awake every night.

Derek was always the one running to his room to calm him down. One night, however, was worse than the rest. Liam started clawing at Derek and he wouldn’t stop. Stiles was screaming at Liam while Derek told him to stay away. He was worried Liam would turn and start clawing at Stiles and would kill their baby.

Stiles had ran back to their room and called Scott, he cried over the phone and begged him to come help Derek.

Scott had arrived quickly and roared at Liam and he immediately stopped. He seemed to realize what he had done and his eyes widened. He moved across the floor until his back was against the wall and then began to cry.

Scott didn’t understand why Liam was like this. He knew he had feelings for Brett but didn’t think they were this strong. He needed to know if there was something else bothering him so he asked.

“Liam, what is it that’s bothering you? I know you had feelings for him, but I didn’t know they were that strong. Is there something else behind this?”

Liam raised his head up and looked at Derek. “You know what it feels like don’t you? You know what i’m feeling and what i’m going through.”

Scott and Stiles looked at Derek confused.

Derek simply got up and went towards Liam and pulled him in for a hug. He held him tightly as his body shook with sobs that escaped him. Derek didn’t care that his shirt was being ruined. He only cared about Liam in the moment.

“The pain never goes away, Liam. It never actually gets better. You just learn to cope with it.” He said after they pulled away.

“Did you have nightmares too?”

Derek chuckled. “You’re actually doing much better than I did. I went months without talking. Every night I had a nightmare. Sometimes they were so bad I would pass out because I couldn’t calm my breathing. I went time without eating. I was so angry at myself that I rejected my wolf. I wouldn’t shift for the longest time. Eventually my parents had to make Deaton do something to me because it was making me sick. You have an advantage here though.”

“What is that?”

Derek looked at Liam with sad eyes. “You weren’t the one who killed him.”

“How is that an advantage?”

“Because, Liam, the last memory you have of your first love isn’t you killing them.”

Stiles and Scott gasped as they finally realized what Liam and Derek were talking about.

“Don’t make the same mistake I did. Don’t push your pack away. Talk with them, they will help you. I’m here too if you need to talk. Go back to bed, Liam. We can talk more in the morning.”

“Am I not starting school again tomorrow?”

“You’re staying home. The rest can go to school.”

 

* * *

 

Derek had spent weeks looking around the school for the one thing that could possibly help Liam. It was hard due to him being an adult and there being teenagers almost all day at the school.

He had finally found it though. He knew Malia’s least favorite subject was math and knew she always skipped that class. So he walked around until he caught her scent.

Malia was walking through the hallways when she heard someone whisper her name.

“Mal! I-I found it.” Derek said, holding a jersey in his hand.

She looked at Derek who was at the top of the stairs and caught the jersey as he threw it and took a whiff of it, Brett’s scent immediately filling her nose.

“This is Brett’s.” She stated.

“Yeah, I-I’ve been looking for it to give it to Liam. Do you think he’d like it? Is it too soon? Would he get more upset?”

Malia took another sniff of it and then looked at Derek with a small smile. “He’ll love it, Der.”

And she was right. Liam was overjoyed when he she came home with his jersey. He slept with it every night and made sure he put it in the same spot so he would never lose it.

Liam was getting better. He still had nightmares every now and then but with the help of his pack he was getting through it. He mostly talked with Derek though, as he knew more of what he was going through.

It didn’t get better, but he learned how to cope with it.

*5 YEARS LATER*

Both Isaac and Stiles thankfully had smooth deliveries. Isaac surprisingly not only had one true alpha cub but twin true alpha cubs, one baby boy and one baby girl.

They could say life with kids was easy if they wanted to lie. But if they wanted to tell the truth then it would be a little more like this.

“AIDEN STILINSKI-HALE! Why is your teacher calling me saying you hit a kid today?” Stiles yelled.

“He deserved it!” Aiden yelled back.

“Aiden…” Derek said in a warning tone.

“Do you have something to do with this, Brett?” Isaac asked.

“He was making fun of me because I painted my nails.” Brett said, a pout settling on his face.

Cora spoke up next. “It’s true, dad! I saw him. I wanted to punch him but Aiden was faster.”

Scott sighed and knelt down in front of her. “Cora, we don’t hurt people remember?”

“Sorry, daddy.” She said sadly.

“It’s alright, honey.”

Isaac then walked over and stood in front of Brett and bent down so he was face to face with him. “Babe, don’t listen to what other kids say, okay? They are just jealous because you look pretty with pinky polish.”

Brett beamed as his father said he looked pretty with nail polish and wrapped his arms around him.

Derek and Stiles looked at their kid with proud smiles. “Well done, kiddo.”

Aiden gave his fathers a smug smile before running off to play.

 

* * *

 

Life continued on surprisingly calm. The three kids grew up close together and were now all excited about being in high school and having classes together.

Cora had learned how to play the cello because her uncle once told her the story about a girl named Paige. She later came out to her parents as lesbian and fell in love with Malia and Kira’s daughter, Tate, at some point.

Cora could be nice and caring at times but when it came to her brother she was very protective. She once caught a girl sitting next to Brett talking to him and noticed he looked very uncomfortable.

_“Excuse me,” Cora started, “That’s my brother you are talking to. He’s already into someone, okay.”_

The girl had immediately stopped talking and moved seats, embarrassed. Brett had looked at Cora with a look of relief and she felt proud.

Scott and Stiles knew there was something going on between Brett and Aiden, but they didn’t want to interfere and ask anything.

However, their questions were answered one afternoon when Scott accidentally overheard them speaking.

_“You look pretty with lipstick.” Aiden said. Brett ducked his head down to hide the blush that appeared on his cheeks but it didn’t work._

_“You noticed…”_

Stiles was happy that Aiden had found someone. Aiden was more of a quiet boy who could be stubborn at times. He was a lot like Derek in personality.

 

* * *

 

Cora and Brett stood on the roof of an apartment building looking out at the view. They had been up there for a few hours. It was a thing they did whenever they needed some time to think or needed to say something but didn’t know how.

“You know it’s okay to love Tate, right?” Brett said suddenly, turning around to face Cora.

Cora blushed and looked at him. “You know it’s okay to love Aiden, right?”

Both teenagers chuckled before embracing in a hug.

Life was okay, they were okay.

Their parents were happy and so were their uncles and that all that mattered.

They had found what is theirs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this.


End file.
